<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night and day by derireo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357635">night and day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo'>derireo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mornings, Napping, Other, Platonic Cuddling, no beta babey, no one wants to hear sakyo nag.....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nearly everyone was out of the dorm so izumi thought she could sleep in.</p><p>misumi and hisoka just want snuggles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night and day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright, but chilly weekday at the Mankai Dorm. This meant that all of the students were already out of the house while the adults with jobs were probably going to come home later as per usual.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Izumi didn't have any meetings this morning so she was hoping to get some more hours of sleep in, but with Misumi startling her awake by hopping onto her bed, she feared that that was not going to happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Izumi!" The young energetic man yowled happily as he bounded onto the bed then snuck under the sheets to cling onto the director who was still trying to snap out of her hazy stupor. A helpless whine blew out of Izumi's nostrils, but her arm still automatically lifted up to let Misumi cuddle against her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mornin', mornin'!" He laughed and curled his arms around her midriff, his nose just barely bumping into her jaw as he practically wrapped around her like an octopus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her body was suddenly engulfed by his surprisingly strong arms, and she couldn't help but sigh a little at the warmth. Even if she wasn't going to get any more time to rest, at least Misumi made up for it with his furnace like temperature.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She almost screamed in surprise when she felt something collapse into her lap next, but it was only Hisoka who was pouting and squinting due to the sunlight that was filtering in through the windows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her exasperated sigh was loud and clear, but she didn't do much to push away the two men who were now in her bed. Instead, she brushed her fingers through Misumi's hair as he bumbled on about something she couldn't understand while Hisoka buried his face into the plush blanket that separated him and the two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misumi and Hisoka are probably the only adults who don't have a job from what she can remember, but she never really thought about what they did to pass the time when everyone was out and about doing their own thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now wide awake, Izumi stared up at her creamy white ceiling as she groomed the young men with her gentle, caressing fingers. Her mind was still a little sluggish as she tried to figure out what time it was, but the incessant cheek rubbing coming from Misumi kept distracting her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you two eat breakfast yet?" She questioned aloud. At this point, Misumi wasn't letting go of Izumi and effectively kept her from sitting up from the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hisoka hummed lazily from his spot near her stomach and squished his cheek against the fluffy blanket with a low sigh, giving no clear answer to the question asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! Omi-mi made me a triangle omelette!" Misumi crooned happily from where his face was pushed into the crook of the director's neck. Izumi thanked the gods above for blessing her with a man like Omi and ruffled Hisoka's hair next to get him to talk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silver haired man grumbled under his breath and raised his hand to catch Izumi's wrist between his fingers, the small curve of his lips indicating a frown was about to make its way onto his face. The woman huffed back at him and let her hand fall, palm warming the cool skin of Hisoka's cheek as her fingers lightly traced the arch of his eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The comfort of her touch on his face nearly made Hisoka sigh, and with the selfish desire to keep her attention on him, he turned his head to press his lips to her palm as his hand tightened around her wrist, thumb brushing along the pulse that beat under her skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soufflé." He murmured softly, the word leaving his mouth a muffled mess. Izumi smiled knowingly despite the short answer and brushed the pad of her thumb down the bridge of Hisoka's nose as a reward, her touch affectionate as she tipped her chin to plant a morning kiss to Misumi's forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still need to eat," Izumi patted their heads, "let me get up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was quickly pulled down by both men when she attempted to sit up in bed and she couldn't help but sigh. Figures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every member from each troupe always pulled her back down to her spot no matter where she was. Sakyo would make her sit beside him as he looked over bills, Tsumugi would hold onto her hand so they could tend to the same flowers together, and even Itaru wouldn't let her budge from his lap as he played on his computer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misumi and Hisoka were the worst from the bunch, with Banri and Masumi in tow. The two adults never let go of Izumi when it's just the three of them left in the dorm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll carry you!" Misumi volunteered right away while Hisoka grumbled. He didn't want to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know what Omi made me for breakfast?" The woman gazed at Misumi who was already scrambling off the bed when she did not yet accept his offer, and she groaned unhappily with Hisoka when a pair of strong arms started hauling her out of bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fluffy haired man rolled onto his back and stretched with a yawn once Misumi managed to get Izumi bundled up in his arms. She held onto the energetic man's neck and sighed helplessly, it didn't seem like she was going to get much done today without Misumi or Hisoka hanging around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He left some karepan on the table," Hisoka managed to speak out, suddenly on his feet as he trailed behind Misumi who was practically jogging out of the director's bedroom towards the lounge, "said he made it for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's like Omi has all the time in the world to make these foods in a single morning." Izumi fawned over the absent university student with a dreamy sigh before she was gently set down on the sofa with Hisoka immediately taking his rightful place, his head plopping onto her lap as his legs dangled off of the side of the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's still warm!" Misumi happily chirped from his spot in the kitchen, his steady hands holding the plate that held Izumi's breakfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Izumi gave him her thanks and beamed at Misumi a smile that competed with his own toothy grin. The sweet ball of energy plopped down on the couch beside her and held the plate in his lap after giving her a few napkins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In one hand she held a crispy golden brown serving of karepan while the other ran its fingers through Hisoka's hair, earning the director a low purr. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She began to munch on her tasty breakfast while Misumi helped her flip through channels on the television for all of them to listen to. It seemed to Izumi that Misumi wasn't feeling very energetic and jumpy this day, and so she offered him her food despite it not being the shape he would've liked. To her surprise, the young man opened up his mouth and took a bite from the fried bread and hummed happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The quiet crunch of the crispy bread being eaten made Izumi hungrier and so she continued to eat, listening to the low rumble from the television as birds began to chirp outside the window. Hisoka lazily mumbled something under his breath and then yawned, stretching his legs while his arms were still tightly crossed over the other as he napped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you sleep well, Misumi?" Izumi had asked curiously when the lavender haired triangle hunter stayed silent as she ate. When she turned her head all of a sudden to look at him, Misumi jumped. His smile was almost automatic and he wiggled his shoulders playfully to reassure Izumi's squinting gaze that he was alright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did!" He nodded. "I just <em>really</em> wanted to keep you company today." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He flashed her a grin that showed off his one sharp canine and it immediately made her relax back into the sofa with a sigh. Misumi leaned his head on her shoulder with a sigh of his own when she went back to eating and pouted instead, kicking his feet a little as he handed her the last karepan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were very busy this week. Hisoka and I missed you lots." He murmured, to which Hisoka, in his sleep, mumbled in agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sad lilt to his voice was enough for Izumi's heart to squeeze with guilt. She <em>had</em> been very busy this week, with loads of folders with paperwork she had to go over. There was also the new script that Tsuzuru had written for the Winter Troupe that she had to read through and edit which kept her in her room more often than not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only showed her face when she had to do groceries or go to work and most of the time ate all of her meals in her room so that she could multitask there with no distractions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure, there'd be the occasional visit from Muku or Taichi for help with homework, Homare asking to recite his poems to her, and Sakyo to remind her to take care of herself when she was holed up in her room for too long, but she managed to finish all of her work in time. She didn't think that her absence would affect Hisoka and Misumi that much considering their hobbies didn't exactly involve her most of the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Sumi." The director shook her head, disappointed in herself. Misumi only responded with a light hum blowing out from his nostrils before setting the empty plate on the coffee table to comfortably bury his face into the crook of her neck, his arms curling around her waist as Hisoka grumbled at all of the movement the two were making.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can do fun things today if you'd like?" She said through a mouthful of karepan. The offer was quickly shot down by the shake of Misumi's head and she pursed his lips in thought. She thought of doing one of those triangle puzzles Azuma had brought him one day and the colouring books he left under the coffee table, but Misumi beat her to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just want to cuddle." He yawned, his breath against her neck sending goosebumps along her skin. "Just like this until you have to go back to work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hummed softly as she finished her breakfast, leaning her head against Misumi's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go back to my bed then. It's more comfortable," she coaxed, blowing away the few strands of hair that stuck to her face, "plus, Sakyo will scold us if he comes home and sees the three of us like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the utterance of '<em>Sakyo</em>', Hisoka's body rolled off of Izumi to quickly walk in the direction of her bedroom. It wasn't that he was scared of the man, but he hated listening to him nag whenever there was nothing to exactly be upset about. He was just saving his ears the boredom and pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the disappearance of Hisoka, both Misumi and Izumi looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter, and while Izumi was still giggling to herself, Misumi had managed to lift her up into his arms again. Her surprised yelp was drowned out by Misumi's joyful yowling back, and he quickly ran to follow Hisoka to her bedroom, the director squealing in fear at how fast they were going.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakyo somehow still found something to complain about when he walked into her bedroom hours later, the trio sleeping peacefully in her bed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>